Friends Anew
by RedLion2000
Summary: Chapter 4- A Feline Friend, Part II: The fur begins to fly when Felicia becomes Trakeena's newest target.
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers do not belong to me. The characters I am using belong to Saban and I am using them not for profit, but for the enjoyment of myself and the readers of this fic, like you. Any original characters, however, do belong to me. If you wish to use them, please ask first. One of my characters, Ashlee Crider, should definitely not be used without my permission. She is modeled after a close friend of mine and should be treated with respect. Now that that's taken care of, on to the story. It takes place between Redemption Day and Destined for Greatness during "Lost Galaxy". I know that it was a few years ago, but LG was my favorite series and I didn't get my inspiration until recently. There is also an allusion to Double Duty somewhere in the story, too. Enjoy!  
  
A New Friend  
  
By: RedLion  
  
As an artifical midday sun shone over Terra Venture's Mountain Dome, a standing figure could be see atop one of the highest ridges. The figure, dressed in a red T-shirt, a jean jacket, and blue jeans, turned a sword repeatedly in his hands while going over the key events from the past few months.  
  
The unexpected trip to Mirinoi, the pulling of the Quasar Sabers, his brother Mike falling in the crevice, and the Magna Defender, the mysterious warrior that sacrificed himself for the colony and brought Mike back. All of these memories played over and over in Leo Corbett's head like a repeating movie advertisement while one question weighed heavily on his mind: Should I return the Red Quasar Saber to Mike? Leo was so absorbed in his thoughts that he wasn't able to detect another person's presence on the ridge.  
  
"I'm sorry," the visitor said. "I didn't realize that there was someone else up here."  
  
Leo turned around and came face-to-face with a young girl about his age wearing an outfit similar to his, only her shirt was purple. During his movement, Leo managed to conceal the Saber behind his back.  
  
"That's okay," he stated. "I guess I was just too wrapped up in my thoughts."  
  
"I understand," the girl answered back. "The scenery here can really help people get in touch with their inner thoughts and feelings. By the way, my name's Ashlee, Ashlee Crider. What's yours?"  
  
"My friends call me Leo. Leo Corbett." They shook hands, which was somewhat difficult for Leo since he still had the Quasar Saber behind his back.  
  
"Corbett, huh?" Ashlee thought aloud. "I think I've heard that name before."  
  
"You probably have. My brother Mike works for the GSA and holds a high position among its ranks."  
  
Ashlee snapped her fingers in response. "That's it! Your brother was rumored to have disappeared during Terra Venture's initial launch and has recently returned to the colony"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about these rumors," Leo said with a nervous laugh. "You can never tell which are real and which ones are fake."  
  
"You're probably right, Leo," sighed Ashlee with a defeated look on her face. She quickly changed the subject. "What were you thinking about out here anyway," she asked. "and does it have something to do with what you're hiding behind your back?"  
  
Oh, no! The Saber! Leo screamed in his head. As he fumbled for a response, he willed the blade back to the transdimensional pocket where offline Ranger weapons are kept. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked innocently, revealing his hands with nothing in them.  
  
"I guess I'm seeing things now." Ashlee shook her head. "So, what brought you out here in the first place, Leo?"  
  
Leo sighed and turned back towards the cliff's edge. "What you heard was true." he explained. "My brother Mike did disappear during the initial launch, but before he did, he gave me something, something more important than life itself. Now that he's back, I don't know if I should return what he gave me or not."  
  
"From what I can see, it's a tough decision. Maybe you shouldn't give...whatever it is back. Your brother left once, and he could do it again."  
  
"I don't think so, Ashlee. When Mike returned, he assured me that he would never leave again."  
  
"And you trust him on this?" Ashlee asked somewhat forcibly.  
  
"Of course I do," Leo assured her. "He is my brother after all."  
  
"I understand. Family ties are more important than many other things in this universe."  
  
"'Tis true. That's what makes my decision all the more difficult."  
  
"I hope it won't keep you here much longer," Ashlee said, looking up at the 'sky'. "It's starting to get dark."  
  
"It is?" Leo frantically checked his watch and looked up at the setting sun. "Oh my gosh, I've been up here all day. It's already 6:15. Kai's gonna kill me if I'm late again."  
  
"Who's Kai," wondered Ashlee, "and why is he going to kill you?"  
  
"Kai is a friend of mine who is an awesome cook. He gets ticked off big time though if anyone is late to one of his meals."  
  
"Would he mind if I joined you tonight? I'd like to meet him and any other friends you have."  
  
"I don't see why not. Kai's dinners usually produce plenty of leftovers so there should be enough for seven. We should hurry though."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Ashlee excitedly run towards the bottom of the ridge with Leo in hot pursuit. In a short time, they arrived at the door to Kai's kitchen and dining room. The automatic door revealed a group of relieved people. One of them, an Asian-looking man greeted them.  
  
"'Bout time you got here, Leo. We thought you had fallen off the colony."  
  
"Very funny, Kai," Leo shot back. "I got a little sidetracked today."  
  
"So I see. Do your distractions have anything to do with your new friend?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Leo stepped to the side to reveal Ashlee to the group. "Guys, this is Ashlee. I met here in the Mountain Dome today." He then begin to point out everyone to Ashlee. "There's Maya in the jungle outfit, Damon in the greasy green coveralls--"  
  
"Hey, don't be dissin' my wardrobe now!" the Green Ranger piped up. Everyone laughed at Damon's outburst.  
  
"--and in the GSA uniforms, there's Kendrix in pink, my brother Mike in black, and Kai the funny man in blue."  
  
Everyone greeted Ashlee and welcomed her to the table, except Damon. He was still a bit miffed about the coveralls remark. He calmed down rather quickly though.   
  
Throughout the meal, stories from each person were passed around the room until Leo remained.  
  
"So, what were you doing out in the Mountain Dome anyway, Leo," Mike asked his little brother, "especially after all the recent commotion out there?" His timing was terrible, however, since Leo had just shoved a forkful of food in his mouth. Ashlee decided to answer for him though.  
  
"When I found him in the mountains, he mentioned something about returning an important item to you, Mike."  
  
Everyone else was somewhat confused until they saw Leo tap his left wrist with two fingers. This was a signal, that when used around 'civilians', that something was Ranger-related. When they saw the signal, the other Rangers understood instantly.  
  
"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Maya assured everyone. She was always the most understanding of the group. "Whatever it is, I'm sure Leo can figure it out."  
  
Leo was getting tired of all the attention so he decided to turn the spotlight towards someone else. "Hey, Kendrix, hear anything from Carolyn recently?" he asked the Pink Ranger.  
  
"Who?" Mike and Ashlee's voices echoed in the room simultaneously.  
  
"Carolyn Pickets was an actress for one of Terra Venture's movie productions," Leo explained. "When she sprained her ankle, Kendrix took her place during the filming. In the end, Carolyn won an award and dedicated it to Kendrix for teaching her not to give up. We haven't heard much from her since then." Kendrix was about to respond when a low beeping noise filled the room.  
  
"What was that?" Ashlee asked curiously.  
  
"That was my alarm," Kai responded rather quickly. "It's almost time for my shift in the command module."  
  
"I have an experiment I need to finish tonight, so I should go too," Kendrix added.  
  
Next was Damon's excuse. "The commander wanted me to check all of the fuse boxes on the colony so there won't be any blackouts in the colony."  
  
"Maya and I agreed to help you, remember, Damon?" Leo winked as he said this.  
  
"Alright," Damon agreed, "but no more coverall jokes."  
  
"Ok. Just let me escort Ashlee back to her place and I'll be with you shortly, if that's acceptable to you, Ashlee."  
  
"Fine by me, Leo," Ashlee said, accepting the invitation. They rose from the dinner table and exited the room. When the door closed, the others got up and Kai lifted his Transmorpher to his face.  
  
"What's up, Alpha?" he asked into the morpher.  
  
"Another of Scorpius' monsters has appeared in the plaza and is attacking the citizens," came the voice of Alpha VI, the Rangers' robotic assistant.  
  
"We're on our way now. Leo isn't with us, but he should be joining us shortly. Kai out." He then turned towards the other Rangers. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" Three voices rang out as three left arms shot out, each one with a Transmorpher strapped to it.  
  
"GO GALACTIC!" Four voices echoed, four morphers were activated, and four Lost Galaxy Rangers appeared in the dining room. They teleported to the plaza, leaving Mike to clear the dishes off the table. "C'est la vie," he sighed, picking up the leftover food from the table.  
  
Meanwhile, Leo and Ashlee arrived at the door to her quarters.  
  
"I had an interesting time, Leo. Your friends are a bit unusual, but likeable"  
  
"Thanks, I think." Leo laughed at the comment/insult. "I'll be sure to tell them that."  
  
"Please don't," Ashlee insisted. "They probably think I'm weird enough"  
  
"You're not weird, Ashlee. You're pretty, kind, anything but weird."  
  
"Thanks, Leo. You're sweet." Ashlee leaned in to kiss Leo good-night, but Leo's morpher beeped, halting her advance.  
  
"I almost forgot. I have to go help Damon and Maya."  
  
"You should go then. You don't want to upset anyone else tonight."  
  
"Okay. Before I do go, Ashlee, would you like to get together again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure," Ashlee agreed. "How about 1:00 in the plaza?"  
  
"Alright. I'll see you then." Leo then turned to walk back towards his room.  
  
Ashlee watched until he turned the corner, thinking Why can't I meet guys like him anymore? She sighed then entered her room as the automatic door slid closed.   
  
After Leo veered around the corner, he checked the surrounding halls to see if anyone else was around. When he was sure he was alone, Leo got his morpher out.  
  
"Time to get down to business," he said. "GO GALACTIC!"  
  
In mere seconds, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger sped down the streets of Terra Venture toward Scorpius' 'Monster of the Day'. In his head, however, were not thoughts of the battle ahead, but his new friend Ashlee Crider.  
  
END  
  
*****  
  
First-timer here, so please be gentle with the reviewing. This is the first of my Friends Anew series. More chapters will be up as soon as possible. Please stay tuned. 


	2. A Choice of Friends

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers do not belong, nor have they ever belonged, to me. (I wish they did though, 'cause then I'd be rolling in some serious green.) The timeline I'm shooting off from did belong to Haim Saban. Curse him for not keeping hold of the franchise. Any original characters do belong to me, and I would appreciate it if you asked me before attempting to use them.  
  
Second chapter up and ready to go. This one continues my Friends Anew series, but is set after An Evil Game in the main continuity  
  
A Choice of Friends.  
  
by RedLion  
  
Several weeks had passed since Leo Corbett and Ashlee Lynn Crider met in the Mountain Dome of the space colony. Since then, the two have been on quite a few dates, the most recent of which coming to a close during a clear, moonlit night-or a reasonable facsimile thereof.  
  
"So what's the deal with your friends?" Ashlee asked as the two casually walked hand-in-hand through a park new the residential district. "Every time I see you, you're always around at least one. Why?"  
  
"It's a long story," Leo answered. And one you probably wouldn't believe even if I did tell you.  
  
"I've got time," Ashlee said. "You can start by explaining Kendrix to me. She seems to be the closest one to you."  
  
"Why? Jealous?"  
  
"Not at all. Just curious."  
  
"Again, long story," Leo sighed "Soon after Terra Venture first took off from Earth, I had a major emotional issue within me. Kendrix is one of those thoughtful, considerate types who often has a few words of encouragement to say. Even after the problem's been long resolved, I guess we still maintain that link to a point."  
  
"I see...so there's really nothing between you two?"  
  
"No," the red-clad male laughed. "You know, you're cute when you try to keep a straight face, Ash."  
  
"Sweet-talker," Ashlee replied, lightly slapping Leo's chest, at which he promptly smiled.  
  
"Hey, it's a gift," he shrugged. "It's getting late though. Don't you think we should be heading home now?"  
  
"I guess...if I can see you tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, if you can stand the company I keep. They're not that bad overall."  
  
"I know. Besides, I may be able to pry some secrets about you from the others."  
  
"Now hold on a minute-"  
  
"Leo, I'm kidding," Ashlee said. "I'm not like that."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, Ash. Forgive me?"  
  
"How can I refuse to?" she cooed. "You're just that sweet."  
  
"Like I said, it's a gift." The two made their way into the housing structures still playing off of one another, unaware that even though the vicinity was clearly empty, the two were still being watched.  
  
-----  
  
Aboard the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena, the insectoid princess, glanced over a monitor showing the Red Ranger and his companion nearing Ashlee's quarters.  
  
"So," Trakeena sneered, "even with this new girl, there may still be something between Red and Pink after all. That gives me a rather devious idea, but it will have to wait until morning. Even universal conquerors like myself need their beauty rest." Yawning, she stole into her personal chamber for the night.  
  
-----  
  
The next day, four of the Lost Galaxy Rangers, along with one civilian acquaintance, were gathered in the plaza, enjoying the atmosphere around them.  
  
"It's such a nice day today," Maya, the Yellow Ranger, remarked, "much like what I used to endeavor on Mirinoi."  
  
"Thank Mike and Kai for that," Kendrix said, referring to the two missing Rangers. "Things have been rather peaceful here on Terra Venture, and it wouldn't be right to spoil it with a storm."  
  
"Amen to that," Damon nodded as he sat against a light post. "I've actually had a chance to run a few modification ideas by Commander Stanton."  
  
"Um, guys, why are you talking about work?" Ashlee asked. "You're spoiling the mood."  
  
"Sorry," the two answered together.  
  
"It's okay. You know, since it is a nice day out, why don't we use it somehow?"  
  
"Okay, any ideas then?" Kendrix replied.  
  
"Maybe we could have a picnic in one of the other domes."  
  
"That's...actually a good idea," Leo said. "Which dome did you have in mind anyway?"  
  
"You know, I hadn't really thought that far. Maybe the Forest Dome, or the mountains...there's just so many."  
  
"Why don't we figure that out while we prepare lunch, Ashlee?" Kendrix suggested. "Already you seem overworked."  
  
"Sorry," Ashlee said, looking a little flushed. "I tend to do that sometimes."  
  
"Okay. Come on then." Kendrix rose from the brick outcropping and started towards her quarters. "You coming?" she called back to the other two girls.  
  
"Sure." Ashlee got up and followed while Maya continued to lay in the sun.  
  
"Maya?"  
  
"I think I'll stay out here a little longer," the Mirinoi native said.  
  
"Not too long, I hope," the Pink Ranger warned. "Too much sun is actually bad for you."  
  
"That's why I'm heading in now." Leo also stood up, but walked off in a different direction as the others. "Otherwise my face would be as red as my clothes."  
  
"To be honest, I don't think that's even possible," Damon joked after Leo was out of earshot. Maya just giggled as she continued to stare into the cloudless sky.  
  
"So how are things between you and Leo?" Kendrix asked while she and Ashlee were on their way to the grocery store.  
  
"Quite well, actually. I don't think I've ever met something like him before."  
  
"Yes," Kendrix nodded. "He's definitely one in a million." Just then, a swarm of Stingwingers buzzed before the two. "Speaking of a million..."  
  
"Gross, I hate bugs," Ashlee said. "Where'd they come from?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Kendrix answered. "Can you fight?"  
  
"Only my cousins during family reunions."  
  
"Good enough. Yah!" A swift kick from the Pink Ranger sent one alien bug into two others of its kind. Nearby, Deviot, one of Trakeena's current lackeys and the most untrusting of them, watched from the side of a building.  
  
"Excellent," he said. "It all goes according to plan."  
  
-----  
  
On the other side of the main structure of Terra Venture, Leo had his hands full with Stingwingers as well. Vilimax, Trakeena's more noble underling, was leading this assault and also adding a more personal touch.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Leo asked, avoiding a swipe from Vilimax's thin blade.  
  
"Whatever Trakeena wants, and that means your inevitable destruction."  
  
"Like that's gonna happen. Go Galactic!" In the blink of an eye, Leo morphed into the Red Galaxy Ranger and started slicing through Vilimax's entourage with his Quasar Saber  
  
Predictable Ranger, Vilimax thought. Too bad you don't see the real reason for our dance. Oh well. You'll find out soon enough.  
  
After several minutes, the Stingwingers were gone with only Leo and Vilimax to face each other in combat. "Now what are you going to do?" Leo asked. "It's just you and me now."  
  
"I'd save your breath if I were you, Ranger," Vilimax said, "for this is only the first act of today's show, and the best part is still to come." With that, he teleported off in a blur, leaving Leo more than a little confused.  
  
"Now what the hell was that supposed to mean?" he asked himself. No sooner did a beep from his wrist jolt him back to the present time. "Go ahead, Alpha," Leo said, lifting his arm to his helmet.  
  
"Finally I got through," squeaked the Rangers' robotic assistant. "Someone's been jamming our frequencies for the past twenty minutes.."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No, but I still can't contact the others."  
  
"Strange."  
  
"What else is strange, Leo, is that there's another energy that appeared as soon as you came back up on the scanners," Alpha reported. "It's coming from the Forest Dome."  
  
"Hmm...I guess I'll have to check it out. Keep me posted on anything else you find."  
  
"Will do, Leo." The transmission crackled into non-existence as the Red Ranger called for his Jet Jammer and took off through the colony.  
  
-----  
  
On the opposite side of the traveling city, a half-bear, half-croc monster tore his way though Mike Corbett, Leo's older brother and the Magna Defender. Alongside him were Damon, Maya, and Kai in their Ranger uniforms.  
  
"Someone get this guy a dentist, please," Damon remarked.  
  
"No one talks to the Grizzly Gator like that and gets away with it," the monster roared before lashing out at the Rangers with his claws.  
  
"Where are Leo and Kendrix?" Kai asked.  
  
"No clue," Maya responded, fending off a blow with her Quasar Saber. "We tried calling them after you two came, but we couldn't get through somehow."  
  
"Not even Alpha would answer our communicators," Damon added. "Whoa!" He dropped back from Grizzly Gator and retaliated by drawing the Trans Blaster and firing at the hybrid creature.  
  
"My turn now." Mike holstered his sword and brought out the whole piece of the Magna Blaster. He pumped the muzzle before letting loose a volley of laser fire. Wherever you are, bro, he thought, we need you here now.  
  
-----  
  
"From what Alpha told me, the abnormality looks like it's coming from that cave," Leo said to himself. He landed his Jet Jammer nearby and proceeded into the tunnel. The light faded into blackness as the crimson-clad Ranger continued down the perilous-looking corridor.  
  
"Greetings, Red Ranger," a sinister voice called through the depths of the cave.  
  
"Deviot," Leo hissed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I'm just here to play a little game," Deviot replied, "and you happen to be the lucky contestant."  
  
"I'm not here for games."  
  
"Oh, but you'll like this one. I know I do." A set of lights flashed in the cave revealing a large pit in front of Leo. Dangling high above the pit were two cages, each one complete with an occupant inside. Leo looked up and almost fell over at who the prisoners were.  
  
"What's this about, Deviot?" Leo demanded.  
  
"Simple. One cage has your precious Pink Ranger, the other your new girlfriend. You can only save one. The other will be dropped into the abyss." Deviot laughed maniacally has the cages lowered to half the height they were before. "It's your choice, Ranger. Where does your loyalty really lie?"  
  
Of all the nerve, Leo thought. He knows I can't choose one over the other, especially out of this pair.  
  
Excellent, Deviot schemed. While he's beside himself, I can dispose of him as well as his friends. He slipped out of the shadows and towards the Red Ranger with one laser gauntlet aimed at his head.  
  
"Leo, look out!" Kendrix screamed from above. Leo whipped around and swatted Deviot's arm away before flinging him towards the gaping hole. Deviot slid over the edge, but hung on for dear life while Leo turned back towards the hanging cells.  
  
"That's Leo?" Ashlee asked. Kendrix looked at the other girl and mentally kicked herself for blurting out such an important and long-lived secret.  
  
Good one, Miss Morgan, the Pink Ranger said to herself. Talk about letting the cat out of the bag.  
  
"Don't worry, ladiess," Leo called. "I'll have you out shortly." He then faced the console Deviot came from before and blasted it with a flame burst courtesy of his Galactic Fire Power. Even with the complete destruction of the machinery, the cages remained suspended in mid-air. "Or not."  
  
"Leo, if that is you," Ashlee shouted, "I know you can get us out of this somehow."  
  
Don't worry, Ash, I will. Wait. "Back away for a moment," Leo yelled upwards. He then drew both his Saber and the Magna Talon, ran towards the cages and leaped in between them. At the peak of the jump, Leo swiped down and cleanly sliced the fronts of the cages off like deli ham. He came back around and made another leap, this time straight into Ashlee's cell.  
  
"Leo?" Ashlee asked with considerable doubt. The Ranger before her reached up and removed the lion-shaped helmet, therefore removing any and all skepticism.  
  
"Yeah, Ash," he said calmly, "it's me."  
  
"Leo!" Ashlee squealed as she hugged him tightly. "God, I thought I'd never see you again after that creep grabbed us. Wait a second though." She loosened her grip and faced Kendrix. "How did you know Leo was a Ranger?"  
  
"That was a mistake before," Kendrix answered, "but the reason I knew Leo was a Ranger is because I am too." She lifted her wrist and exposed the Transmorpher under her sleeve.  
  
"I guess that explains why you two are so close then."  
  
"Yeah," Leo nodded. Just then, Alpha's mechanical voice crackled over the morpher.  
  
"Ay-yi-yi, so many disconnections. I guess I should start paying the phone bill here on the Megaship."  
  
"Maybe you should, Alpha," Kendrix said. "What is it?"  
  
"The others are having trouble with a monster on the colony. They need you and Leo right away."  
  
"We're there," Leo interrupted. "Just do me a big favor first, would you?"  
  
"What is it, Leo?"  
  
"Can you teleport my friend here back to the city?"  
  
"Sure thing," Alpha replied.  
  
"It's okay, Ashlee," Leo assured her. "I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright," she said, kissing Leo on the cheek. "Give him one for me."  
  
"You got it." Leo replaced his helmet just as Ashlee was whisked away in a streak of white.  
  
"Are we ready now, lover boy?" Kendrix teased. Leo just shook his head as he jumped back to the ground below. As they ran back out of the cave, Deviot dragged himself out of the hole and growled in their direction.  
  
"Next time, Rangers."  
  
-----  
  
"Man, we can't take much more of this," Damon huffed as he and the other three Rangers huddled together against Grizzly Gator.  
  
"Where are those two?" Kai asked.  
  
"By the time they get here," Grizzly Gator sneered as he slowly approached the downed heroes, "you'll be nothing more than a pile of bones." A few seconds later, sparks of red and pink tore into the monster's back, causing him to roar in both pain and anger.  
  
"Sorry, we're late," Kendrix called. "I had a bit of a housing issue to take care of."  
  
"And what's your excuse, Leo?" Mike asked.  
  
"Long story. New let's kick this up a notch with a little Orion power." The five main Rangers grouped up in front of their alien foe and raised their Quasar Sabers to the sky.  
  
"Lights of Orion, activate!" A burst of gold energy empowered them with the extra equipment given to them by the legendary source of power. The five then stood together with claws and swords interlocked together. "Power-up mode!" As one unit, they raced at their foe and ripped through him in a blaze of golden energy, leaving him staggering for dear life.  
  
"And one more for good measure. Hah!" The Magna Defender flipped towards the dual-species invader and sliced him in two with his sword as Leo and his friends held their usual pose after the charge. Grizzly Gator fell to the dirt in a less than glorious blaze surrounded by the six young adults.  
  
Later, Leo, Mike, Kendrix, Maya, and Damon sat around the dinner table in the guys' quarters as Kai brought in the evening meal, a pot roast large enough to feed roughly half the population of Terra Venture. The doorbell chimed, however, before the first cut could be made.  
  
"I'll get it," Mike said, rising from the table. He opened the door and found Ashlee on the other side. "Leo, I think it's for you."  
  
"Thanks, Mike," Ashlee nodded.  
  
"Hi Ashlee," Leo greeted. "Something wrong?"  
  
"No, not really. I just wanted to say thank you for not leaving me hanging today. I would've been just as proud even if that wasn't you in the costume, but I'm glad it was."  
  
"You weren't supposed to know though. Kendrix has a big mouth sometimes."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"He didn't mean it, Kendrix," Ashlee called into the room. "I know I wasn't, Leo, but I won't tell a soul. I promise. Just answer one question for me."  
  
"Anything, Ash."  
  
"Your friends, are they...?"  
  
"Yes, they are," Leo nodded. "Ever since Terra Venture took off, we've had the responsibility of protecting it from harm."  
  
"That's cool. Now how about one more?"  
  
"Ashlee..."  
  
"No, seriously. Just one more. Even if none of you were Rangers, and you were faced with the decision you had in the cave, what would it be?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Honestly."  
  
"I couldn't make such a decision," Leo said, "not without hurting at least one person I care about. I treat everyone equally: friends, relatives, fellow Rangers, everyone. I can't place one over the others like that. It isn't right. I'd rather lose myself than lose a loved one in such a manner."  
  
"A true hero's answer," Ashlee replied. "I like that. I guess that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you."  
  
"Even before today?"  
  
"Even before today. I could just see that heroic attitude within you."  
  
"You know, speaking of equality, my friends and I were about to sit down to dinner. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"I'd love to, Leo. What are you having?"  
  
"A pot roast as big as the colony itself, proof positive we have plenty for one more. Come on." Leo led her inside by the hand and shut the front door. "Just one thing though. No more shop talk, otherwise I may have to sic another of my friends on you."  
  
"And which one is that, pray tell?" Ashlee asked.  
  
"A really, really big lion."  
  
END  
  
*****  
  
Better? Worse? Come on, throw me a bone here, would you? I need some level of progress here so I'll know what to do in the future. 


	3. A Feline Friend, Part I

Disclaimer: If you don't know the drill by now, I feel sorry for you, but I'll go over it again anyway. Power Rangers: not mine. Original characters: mine. Got it? Good. Still going in the same timeline as my other two stories, but it occurs after Motor Mantis. This time my own personal spin is a crossover involving one of my favorite anime/video game characters. Which one, I'm not telling. You'll just have to read and see. ^_^ ^_^ Well…go on. Read. I told you, I'm ain't letting this cat out of the bag right now. You have to see for yourself. Now go.  
  
A Feline Friend, Pt. 1  
  
by RedLion  
  
"Galaxy Megazord Saber, full power!" With a series of Orion-charged sword slashes, the Galaxy Rangers chalked up another win against Trakeena and her goons, this time by putting the lights out on a ravenously hungry and destructive beaver monster named Gnawful. After the victory, the five heroes disembarked from the Megazord before it reformed into the five Galactabeasts and went into hiding again.  
  
"So…how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?" the Green Ranger asked.  
  
"Damon, that was a beaver, not a woodchuck," his blue teammate corrected.  
  
"Close enough, I'd say, Kai," Leo, in his Red Ranger uniform, shrugged. "I gotta go though. I'm meeting Ashlee again tonight and I need to get ready. Later." He then dashed off from his team in a crimson blur. The others demorphed shortly thereafter and went their separate ways as well.  
  
A short time later, Leo arrived at his room with a large paper bag in his hands as he fumbled for the electronic lock. As he finally cracked the entry code, a small white short-haired cat walked up to his leg and rubbed against it, mewing in a soft tone.  
  
"And just where'd you come from?" Leo asked. He walked in and set the bag down on a table. Before the door could close all the way, the ivory feline darted in and upon the same table. "Hey, you little sneak," Leo said. The cat just looked up and meowed again. "Oh, alright, but behave yourself for now, okay? I've got company coming soon."   
  
While Leo turned away to unload the paper sack, the kitty made its way onto the couch and curled up on the cushions. Out of the bag came another package, this one in what appeared to be waxed paper. Leo unrolled it onto a countertop to reveal a rather large cut of meat. His new companion immediately jolted up from a half-slumber and trotted up to the Red Ranger.  
  
"Oh, no," he said. "This is for my invited guest. Hold on a second and I'll find something for you." Leo poked through the fridge and found a half-full milk bottle in the corner. "Perfect." Another rummaging brought out a small bowl from the cupboards. Leo filled the vessel with milk and set it before the cat, who started lapping it up almost instantly. "Now…maybe I can get something done here before-" He barely had time to finish his statement before the doorbell rang. "It's open," Leo shouted. Great, and I've barely done anything here.  
  
The door slid open to reveal the leonine Ranger's girlfriend of several weeks, Ashlee Crider. In one hand was a plastic bag. The other held her purse which she set down next the empty bag Leo had brought in. "Hi, hope I'm not early," she said.  
  
"No, I've just been distracted," Leo answered.  
  
"Can't be a bad day. I saw the victory earlier today."  
  
"It wasn't that," Leo sighed. "It's just that we have another joining us tonight."  
  
"Who?" Ashlee asked, more annoyed than curious. As if on cue, the white feline walked out of the kitchen and back onto the couch. "Oh, is this what you meant?"  
  
"Yes, it followed me in as I came home earlier."  
  
"No tag," Ashlee noted. "She must be a stray."  
  
"She?" Leo glanced up from his work across the quarters. "How can you tell?"  
  
"The face…and other noticeable details."  
  
"Okay…" Leo shook his head at his girlfriend's response before diverting his attention to the stove.  
  
"She's adorable though," Ashlee added, petting the she-cat along her back. "I just love cats."  
  
"Is that what brought you to me then?" Leo asked.  
  
"Maybe. You going to keep her?"  
  
"I might since she doesn't belong to anyone. Yow!" Leo jumped back as a small flame burst shot out in the kitchen.  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"No, it's just that Kai never gave me all the details about cooking a decent meal without a microwave."  
  
"Should I feel safe around here now?" Ashlee asked inquisitively.  
  
"You're dating a Power Ranger," Leo replied. "How can you get any safer than that?"  
  
"To be honest, I feel safer around this cat than around you and a stove."  
  
"That's not funny, Ash. I'm almost tempted to leave you hanging next time Deviot kidnaps you now."  
  
"Leo Adrian Corbett!" Ashlee shrieked, jolting up from the couch and throwing the cat to the floor. "How dare you say that. I thought I meant more to you that that."  
  
"Now that's funny," Leo laughed.  
  
"Humph." Ashlee dropped back onto the sofa and folded her arms before her.  
  
"Cheer up, would you, Ash? You know I didn't mean it." The girl didn't respond to Leo as he finished up in the kitchen and began setting plates of food on a two-person table nearby. "Fine, then I'm feeding your food to the cat. Right now, she has better manners anyway."  
  
"Like heck you are," Ashlee retorted. "That's the reason I came here in the first place."  
  
"Then why don't you get off your high horse and come eat before I have second thoughts."  
  
"Maybe I will." She got up again and made her way towards the dining vicinity. "It smells good." Set before them was a plate topped with butted carrots, a wild rice medley, and a cut of the steak cooked to near-perfection. Leo came around and helped Ashlee settle into a seat. "Why, thank you," she said. Leo nodded as he took his place on the opposite side.  
  
"I hope this will suffice," Leo said. "You and I both know that there are others who could do a lot better than this."  
  
"Don't underestimate yourself," Ashlee replied. "It's fine. Besides, you do more than your fair share with keeping Terra Venture from harm all the time."  
  
"And now…" Leo reached across the table and took Ashlee's hand in his. "I have an even greater reason to do so."  
  
"Leo," she giggled, "you're making me blush."  
  
"And that's a bad thing? I would say more, but the food is getting cold, and after both cooking it and dealing with that buck-toothed bozo earlier, I am famished."  
  
"I hear you. Let's eat then. We'll talk later." The two then began to indulge in the meal set before them.  
  
Several minutes later after cleansing their palettes, the pair began clearing the table and loading up the dishwasher in the domain.  
  
"That was good, Leo," Ashlee said. "After that accident before, I was a little worried about it though."  
  
"Accidents run ramped around the inexperienced, Ash," Leo told her. "A good friend told me that one, but that is how we learn, after all."  
  
"Very true, Leo. You know, after we reach the new world, I was hoping I would be able to settle down with someone,"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Well…someone wise, resourceful, pleasant to be around. Someone who's honest not just with others but with himself."  
  
"If that's supposed to mean something," Leo interjected, "I was being as honest as I could be in the Mountain Dome when we met."  
  
"I understand that, Leo. I know that you wouldn't have been able to say anything about your secret life of heroics back then."  
  
"Good, because that's not something meant to be broadcast on the evening news." Ashlee laughed as the evening chores were finished and they went back into the living room. The cat Leo had found was curled up in a recliner fast asleep, softly snoring away.  
  
"I swear she is just too precious to be real," Ashlee said.  
  
"Yes," Leo nodded, "kind of like someone I know."  
  
"Leo, you're doing it again."  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. Ashlee, before I met you, I didn't know where I was going or anything. I was a lost soul looking for answers in a veritable ocean of uncertainties. Now I see the truth, and this time I'm not running from it." Leo stopped and took Ashlee's hands again. He also added a deep gaze into her sparkling green eyes. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to make that wish of yours come true."  
  
Ashlee let out a silent gasp and almost fell to the floor, but her legs held firm as she tried to utter a response. "You…you really mean that, Leo?" she finally asked.  
  
"I do, Ash. I've never been any more honest in my life than right now."  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Ashlee leaped upon Leo in a tight hug and toppled them both to the ground with a light thud.  
  
"Rew?" The cat poked her head up and looked around the room before finding Leo and Ashlee below.  
  
"Whoa, hold up here," Leo said. "Didn't you say 'after we found the new world'?"  
  
"I did," Ashlee replied, "but I'm just really happy right now."  
  
"Wish I could say the same, but I can't right now."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I think you're putting unnecessary pressure on something vital."  
  
"Whoops." Ashlee pushed herself back to her feet and reached down to help Leo. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright," Leo said once he was righted again. "I've survived worse."  
  
"Maybe I should go home then," Ashlee suggested, "before something worse does happen."  
  
"If you wish, but I don't see how anything bad has come from you being around."  
  
"Thanks, but I should be going anyway. I have to be at work early tomorrow." Ashlee stopped to kiss her Ranger boyfriend before grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. "Later, lion," she waved as the mechanical gate slid shut behind her. Leo sighed and slumped onto the sofa, attracting the attention of the other female in the room.  
  
"Man, what a night," he said, "and part of it I owe to you, little one. Maybe I should keep you around after all." The cat looked up at Leo and meowed before leaping onto his lap. Leo smiled and petted her back while he flipped though the various TV stations available on the space colony.  
  
Later that night, a rattling sound awakened Leo from sleep. He looked up and across the room and found a light coming from outside his bedroom. He slipped out from under the covers and into the common area. The light had subsided, but by that time, Leo was on full alert thanks to the Power within him. "Who's there?" he asked. Soft footsteps filled his ears in the dark, and a pair of glowing blue eyes trailed around the room. "If you're trying to escape, you'll have to get through me, whoever you are." The steps came to a halt and another glow lit up around him. This time, it was from a wall lamp. The sudden luminescence caused Leo to stumble momentarily, but he never hit the ground due to a pair of arms catching him.  
  
"Easy there, fella," an unfamiliar feminine voice told Leo. "You okay?" Leo looked up at the source of such a caring tone and saw the most unbelievable creature ever.  
  
She was about his height with a head full of hair in shades of blue. Down her slender, yet slightly toned figure sporting a general flesh tone trailed white markings in various places, including over her chest and waist Her legs and arms also had a white stripe near the joints before leading into full ivory hands and feet, which were slightly oversized and had a feline contour to them, ending in short, red claws. A pair of triangular ears stood over her caring, delicate face and even a long tail swishing behind her added to the catlike effect.  
  
"Who…are you," Leo asked after a seriously long bout of silence and astonishment, "and how do you know me?"  
  
"My name is Felicia," she answered, "and I've been around here since this afternoon thanks to your hospitality."  
  
"Excuse me?" Leo pushed away from the humanesque feline and back onto his feet. "Trust me on this one, okay? I'd know if I had let someone like you in here. Plus my girlfriend would have my hide for being around someone as stunning as you."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment," Felicia said, blushing, "but you did let me in willingly earlier. I just didn't look like this. Watch." In a small explosion of light, she shrank down to the form of a white cat, the same white cat from the previous afternoon.  
  
"That was you!" Leo exclaimed. Another flash brought Felicia back to two legs as quick as before. "That is some trick too. Care to explain?"  
  
"Sure. You mind if I raid the fridge for a snack first? I got hungry earlier and started looking for something. I guess I was a little loud, huh?"  
  
"Don't sweat it," Leo waved. "Go ahead. I'll wait on the couch."  
  
"Thanks," Felicia smiled. "You're a dear."  
  
"So I've heard." The Ranger leader shuffled into the living room and plopped onto the sofa. "Wow," he mouthed.  
  
A few minutes later, Felicia emerged holding a sandwich and a glass of milk. She settled into a chair and propped one leg onto the other. "So where do you want me to start?" she asked.  
  
"How about from the beginning?" Leo replied. "Otherwise the story wouldn't make much sense." Like it does right now anyway.  
  
"Well, I realized I was a monster when I was six. Nobody would come near me or be my friend 'cause they were scared of me. 'What did I do to deserve this?' I'd often ask myself. I'd sit in front of the TV and watch musical stars all day long 'cause I had nothing to do. Until, one day, I realized... 'This is it!' How people would love me if I were up on that brilliant stage! I'm a pretty good dancer, too. I won't let anyone stop me! That started well, but when people found out about me, I was shunned. One day, I came across the shuttleport for Terra Venture. I figured that since that world wouldn't accept me, maybe I could start over on the 'new world'. Being nothing more than a little cat, I stowed away on a shuttle and took off for the colony. For several weeks after landing, I roamed the urban area, as well as a couple other domes, before coming back here, where I sort of stuck my foot in your door. I was hoping to keep this a secret until the journey was over, but I guess I blew that one."  
  
"How so?" Leo asked.  
  
"Because everyone who's seen the real me is afraid of me because of how I look."  
  
"Answer this then," Leo said. "Do I look scared?"  
  
"No…and that's what scares me a little."  
  
"How am I scaring you? I'm the one who thought I was being robbed or something."  
  
"I don't know," Felicia sighed. "You're different though. Why?"  
  
"Because I know how it feels to be out of place," Leo replied. "If it weren't for my friends, though, I wouldn't have endured the way I did."  
  
"How can I make it if I don't have the support you say you have?"  
  
"But you do, Felicia. I was once told never to leave a friend in need. If you need a helping hand or someone to lean on, I'll be there. I promise."  
  
"Thank you, Leo. I guess I shouldn't have expected any less from a Power Ranger."  
  
"You heard that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Felicia nodded. "Don't worry though. I won't say anything. I've heard of the Rangers during my roaming and I know how secretive they are about their identities."  
  
"Good. I'll do the same thing about you. No sense letting the cat out of the bag yet."  
  
"Right," the feline yawned.  
  
"Guess that's our cue to retire again," Leo said, rising from the couch. "I'll see you in the morning so we can discuss certain living conditions."  
  
"Alright. Good night." Felicia slipped back into her full cat form and fell asleep in the chair while Leo returned to his room.  
  
Again, wow, Leo thought. Ashlee would indeed kill me if she knew, but a promise is a promise.  
  
The next morning, Leo emerged from the bathroom, fresh from a much needed shower, and caught a whiff of something from the kitchen. He looked out and saw Felicia by the stove with an apron about her, a light plume of steam rising before the catwoman as she pushed a frying pan around.  
  
"Morning, Leo," she said.  
  
"Morning," he groaned. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Fixing breakfast. Take a seat and I'll bring it out to you."  
  
"You don't have to do that, you know," Leo insisted.  
  
"I know, but I want to. It's just my way of saying thank you for what you've done for me."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Felicia," Leo answered, taking a seat at the table, "but you really didn't have to go through all this trouble."  
  
"It's no trouble at all, honest." Felicia made a few more motions before bringing a plate of flapjacks and bacon to the seated Ranger. "You prefer milk or orange juice?"  
  
"Normally orange juice, but with this, milk. Quick question. Where does a cat learn to cook like this?"  
  
"Mostly from TV, but I have run across a few live demonstrations in my more feline form." She set a glass of milk in front of Leo before tending to one of her own. "I'm exactly not the runt of the litter, if you will."  
  
"I never thought that," Leo corrected. "It's just that you keep surprising me every second you're around."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Felicia asked.  
  
"No, not at all. Your presence is welcome around here, but there are some issues to discuss if you are staying here."  
  
"I know. You said that last night."  
  
"Okay." Leo finished his meal and pushed the plate aside with a serious look on his face. "First order of business then is your dual identity. You know that when others are around, you are to be a full cat, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Next is when you're just hanging around here on two legs. I know this is your natural look and the white tends to hide certain parts, but you really have to get some clothes. I'm already uncomfortable enough right now without having disturbing images running around in my head."  
  
"How would I do that?" the female feline asked.  
  
"Good question. I don't know what you'd prefer, so you'd have to pick things out yourself, but we don't want the public to see you like this. If I had some sort of cloak for you to use until you got what you wanted, that would be perfect."  
  
"Maybe Ashlee has one?"  
  
"I doubt it, but my other friends might. Hold the fort for a while, and I'll find out, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll clean up a little while you do that."  
  
"Alright, but you're not going to do all the work around here. Usually, it's the human that serves the pet."  
  
"But I'm more than a pet, Leo," Felicia grinned.  
  
"I know." Leo got up from the table and grabbed his denim jacket before heading out into the hallway. "Boy, do I know."  
  
"What do you know?" a familiar voice asked, sending Leo back to reality.  
  
"Hey, Ash," Leo said, turning around in the hall. What he saw was indeed Ashlee Crider, but she was wearing a red-and-yellow uniform bearing a knee-high skirt and a beret atop her blond hair. "What's with the outfit?"  
  
"Work. Even in the infinite blackness of space, certain people expect pizza delivered to their door."  
  
"Weird, but it's cute on you."  
  
"Thanks," Ashlee replied with a smile. "Is that cat still around?"  
  
"Yeah. That reminds me. Do you have a long, hooded coat I could borrow today?"  
  
Ashlee shook her head. "Nope. What would you need one for anyway?"  
  
"A friend," was all Leo could say. "Thanks anyway though. I guess I have a little more shopping to do then."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Leo stopped in his tracks at the question and seemed to blank out momentarily. "A few things for Felicia since she is staying "  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The cat. God, you're full of questions today."  
  
"Sorry, Leo, but you look distracted. Is something bothering you?"  
  
Hell, yeah. I have a drop-dead gorgeous catwoman who is almost stark-freakin'-naked in my house. "No, just tired," Leo said. "Felicia was stalking around the room late last night and it woke me up."  
  
"Oh. Hope you feel better though. I may visit after work if nothing comes up, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Later." The two parted ways in the hall, leaving a worried and slightly confused look on Ashlee's face. "That was too close," Leo said aloud. "Now to take care of business here."  
  
An hour later, the Red Ranger returned to his dwelling with a large, plastic bag in his hands. "Felicia," he called. "You around?" He was quickly met with the cat creature in her four-legged form. As soon as the door closed, though, Felicia popped back onto two.  
  
"Never left," she said. "What's up?"  
  
"Try this on and we'll see if it'll work until later." Leo reached into the bag and handed a long, black cloak to Felicia. She threw it on and let the fabric settle against her before donning the attached hood. "Hmm…"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Except for the feet, it's a perfect disguise. You may want to keep your tail under control too in case it slips out."  
  
"Gotcha. Let's go then. I haven't been shopping in what seems like forever."  
  
Great…, Leo thought. This is going to be fun. He tossed the empty sack aside before leading Felicia out the door. A moderately lengthy walk brought them to what passed for a local mall, and they went straight for the ladies department of one of the bigger stores. Once there, Felicia started thumbing through the racks while Leo kept a keen eye on his surroundings, hoping none of his other friends would find him there.  
  
"This is cute," Felicia uttered quietly. "Oh, I like this." She picked out a few wardrobe pieces and headed for the dressing rooms.  
  
"Yes, great fun indeed," Leo sighed. "Hey, don't forget something for the ears," he called.  
  
"Don't worry," came a muffled response. "I've done this before."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Leo sighed again and leaned against the wall waiting for his feline friend.Ten minutes later, the door swung open and Leo had to do his second double-take in the past twenty-four hours at what he saw.  
  
With the black cloak draped over one arm, Felicia emerged decked out in a pair of khaki pants and a tight blue shirt covered by her own denim jacket with a big, pink heart on the back. A Velcro-fastened visor was set on her head just right to cover her feline ears.  
  
"Don't say it 'cause I already know," she said. "I look good."  
  
"Uh…yeah," Leo stammered. Too good if you ask me. "If that's everything, then maybe we should go."  
  
"One second. I saw a couple other things that might work too." Felicia darted away to another rack and started poking through it.  
  
Eventually the pair left the store dragging several bags with them. "That should last me for about a month," Felicia said. She was soon met with a nasty glare from Leo. "Kidding. Gee, where's your sense of humor today?"  
  
"Gone, like half of my bank account."  
  
"Sorry, but I couldn't settle for just one thing, could I?"  
  
"No, I guess not," Leo sighed. "Let's go home. It's been a long day."  
  
-----  
  
Deep within the Scorpion Stinger, Trakeena watched as Leo and Felicia trudged through the urban zone of Terra Venture. "Gah, another one?" the evil insect princess cried. "That Ranger's too popular for his own good."  
  
"Something's different about this one though," Vilimax noted. "I detect a strange aura around her, like it's not of this world."  
  
"Maybe, but just look at her."  
  
"Calm down, Princess. I'll take some Stingwingers to the colony and see what she's really about."  
  
"Then go. She's already making me sick to my stomach."  
  
----  
  
"You mind if we stop somewhere for lunch?" Felicia asked. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"I guess," Leo answered. It was then that they passed by a window with a red-and-yellow color scheme around it. Leo back-stepped to take another look and a thin smile appeared on his face.  
  
"What is it, Leo?"  
  
"Wait here." He dropped what bags he had and went into the accompanying door. Inside were several round tables, a few with other colonists around them, and the distinct smell of mozzarella in the air. Leo walked up to the counter where a costumed employee was tending to other matters. The worker turned back towards Leo after noticing a trailing shadow nearby.  
  
"Hello, what can I get for y-Leo!"  
  
"Hey, Ash," the red-clad youth before her waved. "Surprised to see me?"  
  
"Heck, yeah. What are you doing here though?"  
  
"I told you, I was out getting a few things for my new pet. I guess time just flew by on me."  
  
"Looks like it. What can I get you?"  
  
"I'll take a large pie. Half anchovies, half pepperoni and mushroom."  
  
"Eww," Ashlee gagged. "You actually eat fish like that?"  
  
"No, that's for Felicia. You'd think she was human by the way she eats." A loud shriek from outside turned Leo's head to the window where a small swarm of Stingwingers was attacking Felicia. Other civilians darted by in terror as an irritant buzz filled the air. "Hold that thought would you, babe?" Leo dashed out the door and began to force his way through the menace of alien bugs.  
  
"What are these things?" Felicia asked, tossing one aside.  
  
"Stingwingers. You get used to them after a while. Hah!" Leo dropped another to the ground with a chop to the gut before starting on those that remained. One pushed Felicia into a brick wall and swung down with its blades. The feline rolled aside, but one of the bug's sharp tips caught hold of her visor and flung it to the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey!" she yelled. "I just paid for that." Felicia dropped to the ground and kicked out a small layer of sand from under her at the offending insect. It grabbed its face and started stumbling about. During its time of weakness, Felicia pounced upon the Stingwinger, grabbed it by the waist and started spinning around it while still attached. After a few revolutions, she planted her feet on the ground and flung her opponent down the street.  
  
"How interesting," Vilimax mused as he watched the fight from afar. "I knew she was different, and now I see how much."  
  
The rest of the horde was soon disabled, and Leo and Felicia were left alone again. Felicia stepped over and recovered her headgear before the avenue became full of people again. "What was that about?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Leo answered, "but it can't be anything good. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Good. I'll be back with lunch in a minute." Leo returned inside and found Ashlee with a pizza box on the counter near her. "That was quick," he noted.  
  
"Yeah," Ashlee nodded. "That's what we're known for. Who was that you were talking to outside?"  
  
"Just someone who got caught in the crossfire. No big deal."  
  
"Okay. Well, here's your order."  
  
"Thanks." Leo slipped twenty dollars out of his pocket and into Ashlee's hand. "Keep the rest," he said. "You deserve it." He then picked up the box and headed out the door while Ashlee put the money in the register. She glanced up and saw Leo and Felicia walking away together.  
  
"No big deal, he says," she muttered.  
  
-----  
  
"Princess Trakeena, I have news about the Red Ranger's new ally," Vilimax reported.  
  
"Spit it out already then," she squealed.  
  
"She's not human. She's part cat and has a fighting style unlike anything I've ever seen before."  
  
"Interesting." Trakeena paced around the room thinking. "And she knows that cursed brat who killed my father. This we may be able to use to corner him and his friends like the mice they are."  
  
-----  
  
Once back at the apartment, Leo set the bags and pizza down and slumped into the recliner. "This is probably why my parents didn't want us to have any animals in the house," he said.  
  
"Oh, come on," Felicia giggled. "I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
"No, you're not." Leo peered over his shoulder at the catwoman. "Believe it or not, if I did have a pet back then, I'd want it to be just like you."  
  
"That's sweet. I wish I had more friends like you, Leo. You've made the past day one of the best in my life."  
  
"That's funny 'cause my girlfriend once said something similar to me."  
  
"Oh my. I hope we don't end up fighting over you now."  
  
"Not gonna happen," Leo said, "as long as we know our places."  
  
"Right," Felicia nodded. "Can we eat now? I'm about to die here."  
  
"Knock yourself out. I have something to take care of real quick." Leo rose from the chair and went towards the back of the domicile while Felicia tossed her visor aside and poked her nose into the pizza box.  
  
"Hey, is Ashlee coming over later?" Felicia asked. "I like her. She rubs me the right way."  
  
"Oh, and I don't?" Leo replied. "Yeah, she said she'd stop by later today. Sometimes I wonder about you though."  
  
"Why?" came an innocent-sounding answer. "I haven't done anything. I'm just a harmwess wittle kitty cat." Leo came out from the back laughing and grabbed a slice of pizza.  
  
"Right," he said, "and I'm the commander of this flying tin can."  
  
"Hey! That was mean, Leo."  
  
"Now you two are starting to act alike. If I didn't see both of you at the same time earlier, I'd swear you were one and the same. Anyway, I cleared out a place for your stuff so no one will find it."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Felicia finished downing the fish-filled half of pizza and collected her bags to be stored. "Back in a few."  
  
"'Kay." While Felicia tended to her new possessions, Leo stretched out on the couch and turned on the television. "Yeah, she's harmless alright, but not to those pests of Trakeena's. I wonder what she's up to this time."  
  
-----  
  
"She even lives with him?" Trakeena asked while watching the monitors.  
  
"Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" Kegler, Vilimax's waddling assistant, said. "You know, it's getting hard to tell one from another without a scorecard."  
  
"Quiet," Trakeena hissed. "I'm trying to think. How do we get to her if she's inside like this?"  
  
"Perhaps a feline parasite of some sort?" Vilimax suggested. "We can wait until we have access to the room, send the disguised monster in, and strike when their guard is down."  
  
"I like it. It's simple and completely fool-proof. Do it."  
  
"Yes, my princess," Vilimax bowed as he and Kegler left the chamber.  
  
"I'll get you, Ranger," Trakeena snickered, tapping her fingers together, "and your little cat too."  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay, so maybe that was a bad movie reference at the end, but I don't care. Read and review anyway.  
  
Hey, Leo, I'd act the same way if she walked into my life like that. No, really, I would. I was actually inspired to write this by a dream where I met that fine fighting feline Felicia. drools momentarily Okay, enough of that. In case you don't know, Felicia the catwoman is part of the DarkStalkers/Night Warriors fame and, like the Rangers, does not belong to me. I'll finish this one up next time we meet. Until then, later, cats and kittens. 


	4. A Feline Friend, Part II

Disclaimer: Once again, I'm using characters that do and do not belong to me. Those that do not I'm using for entertainment purposes only. Those that do are not to be used by others without my consent. Failure to abide by these rules will result in extreme wrath and persecution by yours truly. No, I'm kidding about that, but I would like it if you asked me before using my original characters. They're like a part of me, and stealing them would be like stealing my soul and all, so...don't do it, okay? We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming.  
  
Previously on Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: At the end of yet another hard day of fighting evil, Leo Corbett, the Red Ranger, returns home and takes in a stray white cat that turns out to be a catwoman named Felicia, and he tries everything he knows how to do to make things comfortable for both of them. Trakeena and company find out about the feline and devise a plan to cat-nap the poor creature.  
  
A Feline Friend, Pt. 2  
  
by RedLion  
  
Later that same afternoon, a knock at the door jostled Leo from sleep and caused him to topple off the couch. "Ow...," he groaned. "Who's there?"  
  
"Take a wild guess, lion,"  
  
"Ash?! Psst, Felicia."  
  
"Gotcha," Felicia whispered before going into her white cat form. Leo got up and opened the door while his 'pet' jumped onto the coffee table behind him.  
  
"Hey, is it quitting time already?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ashlee replied, walking inside. Unknown to anyone, a small black speck sprang in after her and settled in Felicia's fur. "There weren't many to show today anyway, not since that attack." She petted the feline on the head and looked up at Leo. "I got a question though. When you left the shop today, I saw you walk off with that girl you said was in the way. What's up with that?" Both Leo and Felicia stopped in their tracks, knowing exactly what had been seen.  
  
"Well, you see, after the Stingwingers left, she asked me to help her home," Leo said. "You're not jealous of some random bystander, are you? That's almost like you being jealous of Felicia here."  
  
"You're right," Ashlee sighed. "It does sound silly anyway. I should know you better than that, Leo. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I can see where you're coming from. You're right on one thing though. You should know by now that you're the only girl in my life." A loud meow diverted Leo's attention from Ashlee to the table. "Well, sort of." Ashlee giggled as she lifted the cat into her arms.  
  
"Don't worry," she assured Leo. "I can share with this one, so no catfight anytime soon."  
  
"That's funny. Maybe you should go on TV with that act."  
  
"Maybe." She looked down at Felicia. "What do you think?" Felicia just purred as she reveled in the attention. "I...guess that's a 'yes'. Excuse me for being a little ditzy, Leo, but what did you say her name was again?"  
  
"Felicia."  
  
"That's cute. Where'd you come up with that?"  
  
"Dunno," Leo shrugged. "It just came to me. Are we going to spend all day talking about her, or is there another reason you came?" Felicia looked over and hissed at Leo slightly in response.  
  
"Both of you behave, would you?" Ashlee said. "I didn't come here to play referee."  
  
"You didn't?" Leo asked in mock-surprise. "So why did you come here anyway?"  
  
"No reason. You're just better company then most of the others I know."  
  
"If that's the case, then there shouldn't be any problem with me asking if you'd want to see a movie later today."  
  
"Maybe...," Ashlee cooed. "You going too?"  
  
"No, I was just asking so I wouldn't have to deal with you," Leo replied sarcastically. "Of course I'd be going. Why do you think I asked?"  
  
The way these two go at it, Felicia thought, is a show in itself. I wonder who's got the popcorn.  
  
"I knew that, Leo," Ashlee said. "You don't have to make a scene to make a point. So what's playing?"  
  
"Dunno," Leo shrugged. "I'd have to find out."  
  
"Well, when you do, call me." Ashlee set the cat down and headed for the door. "I'll be waiting. Bye, Felicia," she waved. The feline looked up and meowed before tending to a spot on her fur. "Later, Leo."  
  
"Lata," he said as the door closed between them.  
  
"So you're just gonna leave me here alone?" Felicia whined after becoming her humanoid self.  
  
"Well, the theater probably wouldn't allow pets, and Ash wouldn't like this turning into a threesome, especially since she saw us together earlier."  
  
"Oh. Never mind then."  
  
"Listen, we'll do something together, but only as friends, okay?"  
  
"Alright, I trust you."  
  
"Good," Leo nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out what's good and what tanks at the movies."  
  
"Then you might want this to help you." Felicia tossed a rolled-up newspaper at the Red Ranger."  
  
"Where'd you get this?" he asked, snatching the newsprint from the air.  
  
"Outside while you were getting lunch. I get curious about current events sometimes."  
  
"What cat doesn't?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"But seriously now, you've been sort of a blessing lately, and well, I guess I can say my life's changed for the better since we met last night."  
  
"Sort of a blessing?" Felicia asked curiously.  
  
"It's a work in progress, trust me," Leo answered, "but you're getting there. Just know who's boss around here, alright?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"I mean it, Felicia. If you don't mind your manners, I'll have to throw you out, no matter how much it would hurt me to do so."  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it. Geez, what flea crawled up your shorts?" Suddenly, the catwoman started scratching at her leg. "And what flea crawled up mine?"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I...think so." The itch subsided, and Felicia sat down in her chair. "What was that all about?"  
  
"You tell me."  
  
"Hopefully nothing, but I'll be fine. You go on ahead and have fun. I'll just stay here...alone and unwanted."  
  
"Felicia, don't give me that, okay?" Leo frowned. "You know you're welcome around here, but there are some issues that are best left untouched." Like what Ashlee would say if she knew about this set-up. "Now are you sure you're okay? I can cancel if necessary."  
  
"No, don't ruin your life because of me," Felicia insisted. "I can manage. I've done so longer than you can imagine."  
  
"Alright, if you say so."  
  
"I do, Leo. Now go before I fling you across the room like I did that bug."  
  
"I'm going, I'm going," Leo laughed as he vacated the apartment, newspaper in hand. "Crazy cat. She is something else indeed. Now to figure this little dilemma out." He walked down the hall, glancing at the listings every few seconds, until he ran into someone else and sent a grocery bag flying into the wall. It's contents, which were mostly vegetables and other produce, spilled out everywhere in the corridor. Leo stopped and retrieved most of it while still paying attention to the newspaper.  
  
"What, no 'sorry' or anything?" a female voice snapped. "I thought you were better than that, Leo."  
  
"Maya," Leo gasped, turning towards her. "Man, I really am sorry about this. I'm just totally not myself today."  
  
"No big," the Mirinoi native girl shrugged. "I'm like that a lot when I'm thinking about home."  
  
"No kidding. Well, I'm off again. Lata."  
  
"Bye," Maya waved as Leo walked off. "Wonder what's bothering him. He hasn't been this distracted since he thought he had lost Mike on Mirinoi."  
  
"Good grief, I've lost it," Leo said to himself. "Why are you doing this to me, Felicia?" The Ranger youth continued his trek through the maze of dwellings before coming face-to-face with that of his girlfriend's. "Oh well," he sighed before rapping on the barricade.  
  
"Yes?" came a reply from the other side. The door cracked open slightly, allowing a pair of eyes to be seen in the space provided. "Leo, hi!" Ashlee opened the door completely, showing an outfit composed of a tight pair of jeans, and a purple top partially covered by a light blue jacket. "I've been expecting you."  
  
"I can tell. Ready to go then?"  
  
"I am," Ashlee replied with a smile. Leo smiled back as he slipped his arm through hers and led her away from home. "You didn't tell me what we were seeing though."  
  
"Well...I kinda figured I'd ask you. Even with the choices at my side, it's still hard to find just one.'" Leo held the paper up for Ashlee to see.  
  
"You're just as fickle as I am sometimes," she giggled. "Alright, but be warned. I have unusual taste."  
  
"All is in place, Trakeena," Vilimax said. "Even that cursed Ranger is nowhere near to protect his 'pet'."  
  
"But he will be," Trakeena growled, "once we make our move, so it'd better be done quickly."  
  
"Oh, it will, I assure you."  
  
After purchasing their tickets and making a quick stop at the snack counter, Leo and Ashlee made their way through the dimly lit theater and into a pair of seats halfway down the aisle.  
  
"How long has it been since we've been together in the dark?" Ashlee asked quietly so not to disturb the other patrons.  
  
"I think it was the last time I walked you home. You know, the day before you found out about...you know."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Why do you ask?" Leo inquired.  
  
"No reason. Oh, look, it's starting."  
  
Leo sighed as he leaned back and tried to enjoy the film, but his thoughts kept bouncing back to Felicia. Why is she here? he asked himself. Why is it she came to me when there are so many aboard? About halfway through the movie, a rhythmic beeping filled the air around him.  
  
"Um...Leo?" Ashlee said, poking his arm.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I think you're being paged."  
  
"Oh, right." Leo quickly glanced around the room before tending to his Transmorpher. "Leo here," he whispered into it. "Go ahead."  
  
"There's a major disturbance aboard the colony," Alpha 6's voice crackled outward.  
  
"I'm on it. Where's it coming from?"  
  
"Believe it or not, your apartment."  
  
"What would anyone want from there?" Ashlee interrupted. "No offense."  
  
"None taken. I don't know what they'd want either. There's nothing of any major concern except maybe..."  
  
"Except maybe what?"  
  
"Sorry, Ash, but I have to cut this short. Alpha, I'm already halfway there." Leo shot up from his seat and dashed back up the aisle out of the theater.  
  
"Leo, wait!" Ashlee shouted as she attempted to follow him. "What is it?" The Red Ranger didn't respond as he raced across the colony at an unprecedented unassisted speed.  
  
Hold on, Felicia, he thought. Help's on the way.  
  
By the time Leo arrived in the hall where he lived, a loud crash rattled the walls around him. Leo carefully made his way down the corridor until he reached his door. He deactivated the lock and slid the door open. Before he could push it further, a white blur shot out into the hall accompanied by a strange clicking hiss of some sort. Leo squeezed in and came face-to-face with the largest parasite he'd ever seen.  
  
"Ah, the Ranger'ssss home early," the large insect hissed.  
  
"More like I'm just in time," Leo replied. "What are you?"  
  
"That's the creep that was under my skin earlier," Felicia replied from behind. "After you left, he came out of hiding and tried to take me away. When I heard the door, I transformed and ran out into the hall."  
  
"Smart move, but you'd better do it again. I think Ashlee was following me here."  
  
"Right." Felicia changed back into her smaller stature just as Miss Crider rounded the corner.  
  
"Leo," she called, "where are you?" The shout distracted him and allowed the alien parasite to throw him out of the apartment. "Leo!" Ashlee ran over and pulled off the wall. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Leo groaned, "but you two need to get out of here now."  
  
"Two?" Ashlee asked, looking around in a confused manner. "But I only see-oh." Her eyes fell on the white cat in the hall, hissing madly at the advancing bug. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she's safe too."  
  
"Good." Leo stood up and glared at the opposition. "Make sure you do. Go...Galactic!" With a few quick motions, Leo went from a normal youth to a universal hero and drew the Quasar Saber towards the king-size pest. "As for you," he sneered, "you'd better get lost before I smash you against a window."  
  
"Big talk for just one Ranger," the insect replied.  
  
"I mean it," Leo shot back, readying his weapon. "You better buzz off."  
  
"Let's...get outta here," Ashlee said, scooping Felicia into her arms. "I'd say his plate is full enough without us in the way." She took off back around the corner, leaving the two to duel in the hall.  
  
Good, they're gone. Now I can focus a little better. "You came to the wrong door, creature."  
  
"Aw, and I was itching to play with your pretty kitty some more," Trakeena's alien lackey snickered.  
  
"Leave her out of this," Leo warned. "Your fight's with me."  
  
"Then the Terror Tick will be more than happy to oblige. Rah!" He charged towards Leo in the hall, but the agile Ranger slipped under the being's arm and swiped him in the back with the mystical blade.  
  
"Would you mind if we took this outside?" Leo asked. "I just cleaned house."  
  
"Are you sure it's not because you'd like your demise to be a public spectacle?"  
  
"Fat chance, bug-face." Leo streaked down the hall and out of the building in a red blur. "Now come and get me!"  
  
"My pleasure. I've been waiting to get under your skin anyway, Ranger." In the midst of a clicking, hissing noise, Terror Tick reappeared in front of the Red Galaxy Ranger and struck him with his many arms. "Feel my sting!" he roared.  
  
"How about you feel mine?" Leo's Quasar Saber glowed bright red as he brought it down upon his insect foe. Terror Tick backed away, holding his wound. "I'm not warning you again. Leave my friend alone or else."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to annoy you instead. Stingwingers!" A host of other insect warriors buzzed in and immediately surrounded Leo. "You'll feel my wrath soon enough, brat. Get him!" The swarm honed in on the lone Power Ranger and began to attack with the curved blades on their arms. Leo swiped a few away before making a hole in their line and regaining the upper hand. More arrived on the scene, and Leo soon became weary from the battle. Terror Tick moved in the deliver a fatal blow when a flurry of laser blasts stopped him cold.  
  
"In trouble again, huh, Leo?" Leo looked up and saw his brother, the Magna Defender, with his laser shotgun still aimed at Terror Tick.  
  
"Now what makes you say that?" Leo asked.  
  
"A surveillance camera outside the building," Mike replied. "Commander Stanton's probably going to reprimand me for abandoning post again, but it's worth it to save your tail."  
  
"Thanks a lump," Leo said. "Now can we please get on with this?"  
  
"Not a problem." Mike holstered his weapon and brought out the Magna Blade in its place before charging into battle.  
  
"Two Rangersss are definitely better than one," Terror Tick hissed after regaining his ground.  
  
"Then how about six?" Before one could say "flea collar", the other four Rangers bounded onto the scene with Sabers flying.  
  
"Even better." The alien bug ran through the six youths and struck down those in Pink and Green. "Who's next?"  
  
"I am. Cosmo Claw! Ki-yah!" Kai leaped onto Terror Tick with his modified Transdagger and jabbed it into the insect's back. Terror Tick reared back and threw the Blue Ranger aside, leaving three against him.  
  
"I've had enough of you," Leo said firmly. "Quasar Saber, energize!" He brought the sword down towards Terror Tick and released three fiery bolts from the tip. The invader of an insect deflected the blasts back at Leo, the explosions causing him to fly forward into the pest..  
  
"Gotcha." Terror Tick snatched the Red Ranger from mid-air and squeezed him in a bear hug. The other Rangers brought out their projectile weapons and pointed them all at the monster. "Ah, ah, ah," he taunted. "Not unless you want to shoot him too."  
  
"He's right," Damon said. "We can't risk it."  
  
"If anyone's got a plan, I'm all ears," Kendrix added.  
  
"Sorry, fresh out," shrugged the Magna Defender.  
  
Around the corner of the apartment building, Ashlee knelt in the shadows with Felicia in her arms watching the battle. "Come on, Leo," Ashlee whispered. "You can beat this jerk. Don't let him bug you like this." Without warning, the ivory feline began to screech and struggle in Ashlee's arms. "Calm down, Felicia. You're going to give us away." The cat continued to squeal excessively before wriggling out of the girl's grasp. Felicia took off towards Terror Tick and with a loud hiss of her own, swiped a clawed paw into his upper leg.  
  
"Hey!" he screamed, "Beat it, furball!" The large parasite kicked out and flung Felicia out of the way. A fading yowl echoed in Leo's ears as he tore from his foe's grip.  
  
"Bad move," the ticked-off Ranger said, giving Terror Tick a spinning roundhouse kick that would last for days. He then took off to where the painful yell was heard.  
  
"Leo," Mike called, "where are you going?" The younger Corbett didn't hear as he threw his helmet aside and found the fallen feline in the dirt several yards away.  
  
"Felicia," he spoke softly, picking her up, "why'd you do this?" A bright light filled his eyes as the cat became half-human again.  
  
"I...couldn't stand...to see you hurt," she strained to say.  
  
"Felicia, you know I don't like seeing a fellow feline in pain."  
  
"I know...but I wanted to help...after all you've done for me. Besides...it was my fault that thing's here." Leo tried to speak again, but footsteps behind him diverted his attention.  
  
"Is she al-" Ashlee started to ask before she saw the catwoman in Leo's arms.  
  
"She'll be fine," Leo answered, "but I thought I told you to take her somewhere safe."  
  
"Take who?" Ashlee asked, again confused as heck. "I don't remember seeing her...except..."  
  
"Don't be jealous of me, Ashlee," Felicia spoke weakly. "I'm just a harmless kitty cat."  
  
"Felicia, don't speak," Leo said. "Save your strength."  
  
"Felicia?! But that's the same name as-"  
  
"Yes, it is, Ash," Leo interrupted, "and for good reason too. Now this time, please go home and keep her safe until I get back. I mean it."  
  
"Alright," Ashlee nodded, "but I will get an explanation when this is over."  
  
"You will. Now go." Leo retrieved his lion-shaped helmet as Ashlee helped the clothed catgirl to her feet and away from danger and stepped towards the ongoing fight with Terror Tick with anything but mercy on his mind. "You've gone too far this time, creature."  
  
"Aw, did I hurt the poor little fuzzball?" Terror Tick replied, tossing one of Leo's teammates into the others. "Next time, I'll make it even more painful," he laughed.  
  
"There won't be a next time. Red Capsular Cycle!" The sleek, red motorcycle made its way alongside Leo, and he hoisted himself onto the moving vehicle. "This one's for you, Felicia," he whispered, revving the engine. "Fireball Mode!" The bike became encased in flames as it streaked towards Terror Tick. When the two collided, a fierce explosion rocked the neighborhood for miles around and Leo swerved to a stop to face the remains.  
  
"Bro, I don't get you sometimes," his brother said. "How can you get so mad over a simple cat?"  
  
"Because," Leo replied, "she's more than just a simple cat. She's my friend."  
  
Later that day, Leo once again approached the door to his girlfriend's domicile. During the walk, his brain was running full tilt on how to explain the situation with Felicia to Ashlee. She had already seen them walking home together before and even noticed his emotions over the wounded catwoman.  
  
"Well," he sighed, "it's now or never." He then tapped at Ashlee's door lightly. A few seconds later, it slid open to reveal a less than pleased version of Ashlee Lynn Crider. "How's the patient?" he asked.  
  
"Fine. Nothing more than a few bruises."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now do you mind explaining who she is and where she came from?"  
  
"Ashlee, don't be this way. It's not what you think."  
  
"Why shouldn't I think that way?" she practically shrieked in Leo's face. "First I see you two leaving the pizza parlor, and then you literally throw yourself at her during a battle she wasn't even at."  
  
"But she was there," Leo insisted, "and I can prove it. Felicia!" A light groan echoed into the hallway as the female feline creature staggered towards the arguing duo.  
  
"You rang?" she asked.  
  
"Take a seat," Leo said. "We need to talk. All of us." He ushered Ashlee inside and settled onto one of the chairs in the living room. Felicia also took a seat, but on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"This better be good," Ashlee said, seating herself as well.  
  
"Trust me, Ash. It is. Felicia, a demonstration if you don't mind."  
  
"Certainly." The humanized cat stood up slowly and, in her usual manner, altered herself into her alternative form.  
  
"Okay...now I am officially freaked out."  
  
"How can that be?" Leo asked Ashlee. "You live in a city floating through space that is constantly under attack by alien forces, and you hang out with at least one of it's protectors on a daily basis."  
  
"I don't know," she sighed, "but what does this mean?"  
  
"Simple. Felicia is what you would call a 'DarkStalker', one of the legendary-and often feared-monsters of Earth. She came aboard the colony in hopes of finding a world who would accept her for who she really is, a kind, caring creature, and not a freak of nature. The night after she came to my doorstep, I discovered her true form in the kitchen. We talked a while, and after hearing her story, I allowed Felicia to stay, but only after expressing certain rules to abide by. One of them was 'Stay on four legs around company', but I guess the cat's out of the bag now-literally." Once Leo finished, Felicia became a biped once more before throwing in her two cents.  
  
"Don't be angry at Leo or jealous of me, Ashlee," she said. "He only did what he felt was best for all of us."  
  
"Maybe...but I can't believe you'd keep such a thing from me and even lie about it. I thought we could trust each other, especially after what happened in that cave."  
  
"You can trust me, Ash," Leo insisted, "and I do trust you."  
  
"Then why do such a thing? If you can't answer anything else tonight, Leo, then just answer that for me. Why?"  
  
"I...cannot say," Leo answered, lowering his head. "You already know that I put no one I know on a higher pedestal than anyone else, and I also wouldn't do anything to intentionally cause you grief."  
  
"You still deceived me," Ashlee said.  
  
"I know, and I truly am sorry about that. If you can't find it in your heart to forgive me, then I guess I have no business here." Leo got up from his seat and slowly walked to the door with Felicia watching him and expressing a somber look on her feline face. Ashlee was unmoving throughout the dismissal, allowing Leo to leave without question. "Goodbye then" were the only words heard as the automatic barricade slid shut.  
  
"Why'd you let him leave?" Felicia asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know." Ashlee looked as if she would break out in tears any second. "Maybe I really can't forgive him for this, even after all the joy he's brought into my life."  
  
"And I've brought nothing more than misery and unhappiness last night," the catwoman added. "I guess I'll go back to Leo's and pack my things so I don't cause any more of a disaster."  
  
"No, it's not you, Felicia. I know you mean no harm. I'm the problem."  
  
"No, you're not, Ashlee," Felicia replied. "From what Leo's said about you, you one of the few in this or any world with a kind heart and a forgiving nature."  
  
"He said that?"  
  
"Mm-hmm."  
  
"Oh, Felicia, how could I be so foolish?" Ashlee sobbed. "I threw away the one good thing in my life, and over what? A stray cat."  
  
"No, you didn't. Find him. We can all still make amends. Hopefully, it's not too late."  
  
"You think so?" Ashlee asked between tears.  
  
"Honey, I have what you would call a 'sixth sense' about these things. Call it a gift from my animalistic side. I know about these things. Now come on before you really blow it."  
  
Leo sighed heavily as he neared the door to his place. "Man, what a mess," he said. "Ashlee seemed really ticked off, and knowing her, Felicia may be nothing more than a pile of kitty litter by now. Why do I always end up hurting those I'm closest to?" He reared back and slammed his fist into the wall.  
  
"Now that's no way for a Ranger to act." Scared almost half to death, Leo jumped around to face the source of the verbal blow. He dropped his guard as soon as he saw who was mocking him.  
  
"Ashlee," he said plainly, dropping his guard. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Repentance," she answered, closing the gap between the two, "for an extremely grave error on my part."  
  
"Why? What'd you do?"  
  
"I was mad at you for no reason. All you were doing was being the same person I fell in love with back in the day, and I just couldn't see that. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"I can," Leo nodded. "I know you're not a mean person. There are even times I feel that I know you better than you know yourself."  
  
"Oh, really? Then what do you think I'm going to do next."  
  
"I don't have the slightest clue."  
  
"Sure, you don't," Ashlee teased, "but I'll go with it anyway." She pulled herself up to Leo's face (since she is a few inches shorter) and planted a serious kiss on his lips that lasted longer than usual.  
  
"Now this is what I'd rather see other than bickering," another voice chimed in.  
  
"Hey!" Leo broke off and pointed towards the newest verbal assailant. "Keep your whiskers to yourself or you're going straight to the vet."  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," Felicia taunted. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you two are back together. Maybe I don't have to turn tail and run after all."  
  
"Who said we'd let you anyway?" Ashlee asked. "I want to thank you, Felicia, for helping me see the error of my ways and for backing Leo up earlier today. I know now that you're not out to tear anyone apart."  
  
"I told you there was nothing to worry about, Ash," Leo said before turning to Felicia. "You're still welcome to stay if you'd like. After today though, I doubt I'd have it any other way."  
  
"Thank you," Felicia smiled, "both of you. Now I know that I truly have friends who'll accept me for who I am."  
  
"Sure," Leo spoke again. "Just don't jump into another battle like you did. I don't want the headlines to read 'Ranger Saved by Housecat' or anything like that."  
  
"Oh, come on. Are you saying you'd rather be choked to death by that pest?"  
  
"Than be humiliated throughout the colony? Hell, yeah."  
  
"Leo, that's not very nice, you know."  
  
"Hey, I have a reputation here, or have you forgotten?" Leo and Felicia kept bantering back and forth as they returned to their shared living quarters, leaving Ashlee out in the hall, She giggled before following her beau and the two-legged cat inside.  
  
"What have I done?" she laughed as the door slid closed behind her.  
  
* * *  
  
Man, I love happy endings, and that one just takes the cake. I wouldn't expect paradise to last long between those three though if I were you. Can you say 'love triangle'? I knew you could. Anyway, R & R if you don't mind and I'll catch you next week...hopefully. 


End file.
